powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyde
is of the Goseigers. He is a Gosei Angel of the Seaick Tribe, the only one in the team. Biography Goseiger Hyde is the only Gosei Angel of the Seaick Tribe. At 24 years old, he is the eldest member of the team, with wisdom he has to offer his friends. It was revealed in Episode 10 that his partner, Magis (Gosei Green), died during battle with Kurasunīgo of 5000°C sometime prior to episode 1. When he calls Moune a child because of the mistakes she makes, she responds by calling Hyde an old man. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Hyde unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Hyde and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Hyde and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] .]] Hyde, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Blade, Ryuki to defeat Doktor G. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater .]] Hyde appears with his team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Hyde cosplays as Shun Namiki (MegaBlue), Gouki (GingaBlue), Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue), Kai Samezu (GaoBlue), Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue), Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), Houji "Hoji" Tomasu (DekaBlue), AkaRed, and Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue). Outside his cameo as AkaRed, Hyde played nearly every blue of the cosplaying except Urara (MagiBlue) (who Moune dressed as in a Dekaranger male/''Magiranger'' female cosplay), including (and most embarrassingly) wearing the female outfit for Hurricaneger's Nanami, his only gender change. Hyde as Shun.jpg|Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) Hyde as Gouki.jpg|Gouki (GingaBlue) Hyde as Nanami.jpg|Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue) Hyde as Yukito.jpg|Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) Hyde as Hoji.jpg|Houji "Hoji" Tomasu (DekaBlue) Hyde as Souta.jpg|Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) Personality As a Seaick, Hyde is calm (rarely if ever losing his temper) and the logical one of the Goseigers. Despite these traits, he is also the oldest, causing him to act like an old man to his teammates. Hyde initially felt a sense of loneliness; unlike his teammates who had one other close tribesman (Alata and Eri are Skicks and childhood friends while Agri and Moune are siblings and of the Landick tribe), he is the only Seaick due to Magis' death before the Goseigers' formation. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Blue appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Gosei Blue As Gosei Blue, he has a Shark motif. He pilots the Gosei Shark. Gosei Blue's main weapon is a bowgun shooter called the Seaick Bowgun, which resembles a crossbow and is said to have the speed of a shark. As a member of the Seaick Tribe, Gosei Blue can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with his Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Seaick Bowgun *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Shark *Seaick Brothers *Gosei Dolphin - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Shark *Seaick Brothers *Gosei Dolphin Appearances: Episode 24-45 (flashback), 47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Hyde's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Gosei Blue. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Captain Marvelous became Gosei Blue as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaigers' powers. *Joe became Super Gosei Blue in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. The Gosei Blue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Gosei Blue being the first to go. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hyde received his key and became Gosei Blue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hyde is portrayed by . As Gosei Blue, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *While the character was only seen in one quick scene, Hyde is the only Goseiger to have a Tribe Partner of the same gender. See also External links *TV Asahi's page on Hyde *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Seaick Bowgun *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Blue *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Blue's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Tiger Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Shark *TV Asahi's page on the Manta Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sawshark Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Hammershark Headder Category:Sentai Blue Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers